Just Another Adventure
by Charles the VII
Summary: Join Hex as she 'finds' her first two Pokemon and travels around Unova! No flames please. On mini hiatus while I write the next couple of chapters.
1. Look at what I found!

**Hiya everyone!**

**This is my first actual story so don't be too harsh, just tell me what I need to improve.**

**Anyways, this story is about a 13 year old orphan named Hex who 'finds' her first pokemon and goes off on her own journey around the Unova region.**

**_Italics- Person thinking._**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own pokemon, but if I did… ;)**

I had two dreams in life.

One was just the average 'become the pokemon master' and all that. But my other dream was, to put it simply, be normal and escape this horrible orphanage and claim my first pokemon.

I've already accomplished one of these dreams, to escape the orphanage and get my first pokemon from the Nuvema town's laboratory. Well I didn't find it exactly… I stole it.

Well, I wouldn't have stolen it if I knew what it was!

_Flashback_

_It was a nice, sunny afternoon in the Straighton city orphanage. And me, being me, was just waiting for something interesting to happen. Waiting for someone to trip over, drop their stuff, or if I'm lucky, a pokemon battle._

_I was just sitting on the street watching everyone go about there business._

_But then I notice a trainer talking to his purrloin. Too bad he would never know what the purrloin was actually saying, as he will never have the same abilities as me._

_"What's that?" I hear you ask? We'll to put it in a simple way; I can understand what everyone's pokemon are actually trying to say, not just their species name repeated over and over…_

_While the purrloin and his trainer were talking, (well the trainer was) I noticed a back-pack just sitting on the ground next to them._

If I took his bag I'd have something new, not to mention some much needed money! _I thought to myself as I cautiously approached. _Just a couple more meters…

_And yes! I got it! And not a moment too soon as the trainer and pokemon finished their 'chat'._

And I ran straight to the orphanage to find out what I'd taken.

Once I got into my room that I shared with two other girls, I spilled out the contents of the bag…

"HEY? Who took my bag!" Shouted the boy, most likely the same one I had taken the bag from.

I sniggered to myself as I searched through the bag.

Just the usual stuff, but two things really interested me… two pokemon eggs, one a bright silver and the other a deep brown with both the same texture.

_End Flashback_

**Well short and crappy- that's what I make of it.**

**Review if you liked it, review if you hated it, review if it was okay, to summarise, REVIEW!**

**If you can guess what two pokemon are in the eggs, I'll give you a virtual cookie! Everyone loves virtual Cookies!**

**By yesitsme123.**


	2. And your name will be

**Hiya everyone!**

**When I checked back on this today I got lovely surprise! In one day I managed to get 5 reviews all with OC characters!**

**I read and loved all of them but my two favourites were from Yuki-neechan (Asling) and f22-raptor3400 (Ace).**

**When I realized that I could only choose two of your OC's, I decided that everyone's elses OC's (Cass and Blair) should be included too!**

**Oh and Acetrainer777, I agree with everything you say, and I just wanted to point out that you can inbox me your OC anytime!**

_**Italics- Person thinking.**_

**Bold- Pokemon talking.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own pokemon, but if I did… ;)**

* * *

><p>Every morning I wake up to the same white-washed ceiling.<p>

I slowly got out of bed, trying not to make any sounds to wake up Tess and Leanne. They always slept in, and pretty much missed breakfast everyday except for the weekend, which are the days we are allowed to wander around the city. We can do anything on those days. I don't know what everyone else does, I'm always watching battles with the Straighton trio.

I know this may sound like it gets boring, but trust me, it doesn't! It's always a heated battle, sometimes the trainer wins, but most of the time the trio come out on top.

I know its wrong to have favorites, but Cress defiantly takes the biscuit. I have honestly never seen him lose. It's probably because of his strategy, wait till the opposing Pokemon gets tired of missing his evasive panpour and go all out in water or ground type attacks.

I come to decide that I should take to two eggs with me, just in-case they hatch soon. I put them in my newly stolen bag along with the pokedex and the silly little white-ish brown stone in the front pocket. I also take the five poke balls if something should happen.

Since today is Saturday, as soon as I get dressed in my normal stuff, a green jumper and jeans, I head straight for the restaurant where the three waiters hold their battles.

It's always fun walking through the city. There are lots of people there, not to mention the Pokemon! Everywhere I look I can see trainers getting ready for battles, children running around with deerling, some even riding them, much to the Pokemon's happiness and some people even getting ready for the Pokemon Musical in Nimbasa city.

I pass the Trainers School, just keeping myself from going in there. A boy with back hair is just staring at the black board. Weird much?

As I walk past the fountain I see the same green-haired trainer that I had taken the bag from. '_Lets just hope he doesn't recognize the bag'_ I think to myself as I walk as normally as I can past him.

"Hey miss!" They boy called.

_'Oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus!'_ I panickly think to myself as I casually turn around.

"Ye-" Oh thank Mew he wasn't talking to me. I hurried of quickly to the gym, luckily him not noticing the bag.

As I walk steadily up the stairs to the doors, I see a note that reads- _Restaurant closed until 12 today. We thank you for your consideration._ I press my face against the glass to look at the grand-farther clock that sits in the corner so the customers can see the time wherever they're seated. The clock said 8:15, ''Well, I was up early today" I said loudly to myself as I took a seat on the stairs.

I looked of in the direction of route two, and see lots of lillipups and patrats playing together in the grass. Once on this route, I swear I saw a Stoutland hiding in the trees, but I wasn't sure if it belonged to a trainer or not.

I stand up, coming to a conclusion of just going in to have a look at the wild Pokemon. I knew I'd be safe because if a Pokemon jumped out to attack me, I'd just talk to it. Simple, eh?

I trip down the stairs, faceplanting into the hard concrete ground. I was okay, just a little dizzy...

As I walk to route 2, I see one of the gym leaders, Cilan, talking to a trainer, presumably about the gym. I walk past them listening to boy exclaim-

"There are THREE of you? Do I have to battle each of you?" I smile to myself as Cilan tries to calm him down, well, tries anyway.

I stood a step away from route two. To be honest, I was a bit scared to go through with this. So, to calm myself down, I took out the brown egg to hold, leaving the silver one behind. Even after two days, I was really getting attached to these eggs. To reassure myself, I grab the egg, and start to talk to it. I tell it, that when it hatches, I was going to name it Yougo.

_'That hit on the head must have damaged my brain'_ I joked to myself, smiling.

I take my first couple of steps into the route, and the air immediately became fresher. I took a couple more steps, still hugging Yougo.

Almost as soon as I made it up to the first tree, a cute little lillipup and patrat came up to me and started to sniff my legs.

**"I wonder what that human is doing with the egg?" **The patrat asked the lillipup.

**"Why don't you ask her?" **The lillipup questioned.

**"Well I don't know, maybe because she can't understand us!"** The patrat sarcasticly answered.

"Actually guys, I do know what your saying..." I said, not knowing what to expect.

**"...Really?"** The lillipup asked.

**"No way! She's bluffing! Hey! I'll test her. Tell what I'm going to say next. This human thinks she can understand me." **The patrat quizzed.

"This human thinks she can understand me" I said, trying not to laugh at the patrats stupidity.

The Pokemon gawked at me, and ran of into the green undergrowth.

I tried to chase them, but the trees and plants were too clustered together to let me pass through them.

After hours of careful searching, I notice that it must be 12 'o'clock by now. I then rush off in the direction of Straighton City, stopping only for a breath of air.

When I got up to those hard, concrete steps, I sat down to put Yougo into my bag and grab the silver egg out. I stood up, and as I walked up the steps, I thought about giving a name to this particular egg. I thought really hard, but couldn't think of anything.

I then saw Cilan leading a female trainer into the battlefield, and I rush in after them to the stands.

I take my usual seat as FAR from the cheerleaders as possible. Honestly, who are these people kidding?

As the referee takes his place, he calls out-

"Gym leader Cilan of Straighton city verses Cassandra Savery of Castelia City!"

Cassandra was wearing a black and teal tank top with denim short-shorts. She didn't look very storng, she looked pretty shy. _'Well see if I'm correct soon enough'_

"I send Pansage!" Cilans call snapped me awake.

"Well then I send out Nagi!" And with that, A beautiful purple snake-like creature burst out onto the rocky playing field.

I looked at the Pokedex interested as to what it had to say.

"Dragonair. If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes." The Pokedex said.

"Pansage, use solarbeam!" Cilan called out to his Pansage.

"Nagi, dodge with extremespeed!" Cass called out enthusiastically.

Nagi just managed to dodge Pansage's solarbeam while attacking with extremespeed. Once Pansage had been hit, Cilan quickly told his pansage to get up, and use scratch. This time, pansages attack was a critical hit, and did alot of damage to Nagi. He quickly recovered though, and was told to use Draco Meteor.

The battle went on like this for awhile, but Nagi and Cass had on with the combonation of Thunder Wave and Draco Meteor.

"Pansage is unable to battle. The winner is Cassandra Savery of Castalia City!" The referee shouted, his arm outstretched towards Cassandra.

Then, I finally realised what I should name the silver egg.

"When you hatch, I'll name you Yuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that chapter was weirdly fun to write.<strong>

**How did you like it? Review for me! Remember the saying I made up!-**

**Review if you liked it, Review if you hated it, Review if it was okay, to summarise, REVIEW!**

**For anyone that doesn't know, Yougo means protection in Japanese and Yuki means happiness and snow.**

**Acetrainer777- I DID IT! I used dividers and I put descriptions in there! PS- If I say 'THIS CHAPTER WAS AMAZING' would everyone agree with me? LOL jokes :)**

**Remember, you can still guess what the Pokemon in the eggs are, it might be awhile till they hatch! BTW, you can win a virtual cookie if you guess right! Everyone loves virtual cookies!**

**By iamdizzy123**


	3. Finally!

**O hai everyone!**

**I should really be updating every week, but it's the holidays in my school so I'm really bored. Just today I managed to use up 100% of my families internet... I haven't told my parents yet so they have no idea ;). I'm just going to upload this one first :). **

**I should really do another adventure story, shouldn't I? Not that I've done many anyway. Inbox me so I have some ideas!**

**I should probably keep to the story at hand though...**

**When I started writing this story I had no idea where it was gonna go! And I still don't! I really should write a plan.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon. Duh.**

**Yay for pointless drabble!**

**And on with the story-**

* * *

><p>Today is another Sunday so I would normally be going to the gym to watch battles. But today I can't, because yesterday I was caught by some weird little kid that thought I was trying to sneak out. Children are everywhere these days. The child was partly right, I was actually going to sneak out today.<p>

Tess and Leanne had left early today (thank Arceus) to go to the trainers school and learn whatever, I don't really pay attention when they speak about that type of stuff.

In my bag I packed everything I own, except a simple fake note I made to make sure they don't find me. The note read- _I'll be at a friends house in Nuvema town. Don't bother waiting for me, I'll be a couple of days._

I went down the ugly old steps as quietly as possible. As I passed the room where children were interviewed to get adopted, I could hear around three people speaking to each other in there. Look's like someone's going to a new home today.

I crept through the wooden door, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Almost as soon as I turn around I felt the wind rush towards me...

**Asling's POV**

I was walking past with Pidove on my shoulder, when she noticed the door to the orphanage creak open. Knowing how excited Pidove gets when around new people, I decide to put her back in her great ball. But before I got the chance to, she was already off my shoulder and flying straight at the black-haired girl that had come out of the door!

I run- no I sprint in the direction of them. In the flurry of feathers, talons and squawks I produce the great ball in which Pidove was held. In a flash of white light, Pidove was back in her blue and white pokeball until I let her out again.

"Eeek! I'm so sorry! My Pidove gets really excited... Can I help you clean up?" I say kneeling down to help. As I finished cleaning up, I realise that this person had all the equipment for a Pokemon trainers journey, except a actual pokemon to battle with. "Do you have any Pokemon?" I blurt out, barely even listening to her response. To my surprise, she said she didn't have any. "What's your name?" I then ask.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Hex. What's your name?" She asks shyly, moving her hair out of her face and smiling at me.

"Right! My names Asling, and I'm gonna become Pokemon Champion of the Unova reigon!" I say proudly, fists clenched and chin high.

"Are you gonna challenge Striatons Gym? That's what I'm aiming for next." She questions me with a happy look one her face.

Ignoring the first question, I ask "I thought you didn't have any pokemon... Are you going to route 2 to catch one?"

"No, I already have two, except they're eggs... and they haven't hatched yet."

I remain silent for a second thinking about this. "You have Pokemon eggs? Where did you get them from?" I say, trying to hold back a flurry of questions. _I've never seen a Pokemon egg before... I wonder what they look like? I heard that they have the different colours of what pokemon is inside them. _"Do you know what Pokemon is inside them?"

Hex just stood there and thought about this, before coming to a final answer. "I don't know what's inside them, but I got them from... a friend." She says suspiciously.

"Hey, we should go to the Pokemon centre! Nurse Joy there can tell you how long Pokemon have to hatch!" And with that, I dragged her off in the direcion of the centre, which was only a couple of blocks away. Thankfully, she willingly came along. "Wait a sec" I say, coming to a complete halt. "Can I see the eggs?" All I got in return was a mischievous smile.

"Only if you can beat me there" Hex laughed and ran off, only for me to catch up to her as we burst through the doors laughing our heads off, for absolutely no reason. As soon as we caught our breath, I noticed that everyone had there eyes on us. This didn't bother me in the least, but Hex seemed to be extremely uncomfortable with everyone pinning there eyes on her. Pretending not to notice, I dragged her up to the bench, pretty much in the same way I had dragged her from the orphanage.

**Hex's POV**

I always feel so awkward when people stare at me for doing something embarrassing, but it's almost always okay when it's people my age or lower. They're normally pretty understanding towards me and my friends.

As Asling drags me up to the counter, I see the nurse and Audino smile at me and welcome us here.

Before I have the chance to say hi, Asling buts in by saying her Pokemon need to be healed. As I've never seen this happen before, I was a little cautious as to letting out the extremely hyper Pidove.

Asling let out three Pokemon, a Patrat, a Pidove and a blue otter-type thingy that looks a little like Oshawott, the starter at the lab. Instead of small, light blue and only one scallop, this Pokemon was larger and darker blue, with the same light blue that Oshawott has. On it's face was four white whiskers, two joined together in a V shape on each side of it's face. Instead of only having a single scallop on it's chest, it had two on it's dark blue legs.

Instead of just guessing what it was, I grabbed out my Pokedex and scanned the creature. While Asling handed in her three Pokemon, the Pokedex said- _Dewott. The discipline Pokemon. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique. Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops._

"And I'd like to show you some Pokemon eggs my friend has." Asling nudged me and I grabbed out the two eggs, that shake every now and then.

Nurse Joy then picks up the silver egg and holds it to her ear. "Hmmmm..." She lit up with a bright smile and said, "This egg will defiantly hatch today! It will be between 2 an 5 o'clock when this happens. Then, going through the same procedure with the brown egg, she proclaims that it'll hatch at about the same time.

We leave the Pokemon centre, and go into route 2.

I lead Asling into a clearing overlooking a lake. The field was an amazing green, only that way because no humans have tampered with it, making it completely natural. There are flowers growing everywhere, with many different colours. Trees surrounded it, and one huge oak grew in the middle. The lake was a brilliant light blue, with a darker blue area in the middle. To put it simply, this was my favourite place in the whole world.

We went to sit under the oak tree and play with some of the Pokemon there. I tried to keep my ability secret by not talking to the Pokemon at all, in-case I accidentally started talking to them and looked like a freak. After about an hour, we had made some friends with a group of Lillipups and it's group leader, a Herdier.

I took out the two eggs from my bag and placed them on the grass. "It has to be close to 5 now..." I say distraught.

As if on cue, the silver egg began to glow white. It glowed white for a couple of seconds, then back to its normal colours. This happened a couple more times until the Pokemon finally hatched. I was staring in awe of the creature that stood in front of us. It had silver fur and a bushy tail with a white tip, and a furry collar that is also white. It had blue eyes, large silver ears and pink paw pads.

"What is it?" I finally ask, not sure of the answer.

"Look at your Pokedex." Asling answers, not taking her eyes off it.

I take out my Pokedex to realise the brown egg was glowing, much in the same way as the silver one but a little weaker. I grab the Pokedex and spin around to watch the Pokemon hatch. After glowing multiple times, the egg hatched into the same Pokemon with different colours. This one was brown instead of silver and white instead of cream. The brown Pokemon was lying down... breathing heavily...

"A- Asling! I- I think the brown Pokemon is sick!" I say franticly.

"I think your right. Can you take them to the Pokemon centre Hex?" She says coolly. I scoop the brown Pokemon up carefully, and let the silver go on my shoulder. "I'll clean this up and meet you there!" She says, still coolly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Chap 3 finished!**

**When halfway through the story, I went to write a plan like I said in the first A/N. Now I know exactly what's going to happen! And you don't! (Insert evil laugh here)**

**I honestly had NO idea how pokemon hatch, and I was too lazy to search it up on youtube, so I just guessed.**

**So thanks for letting me use Asling, and I swear that everyone else will pop-up. Sometime.**

**Well, you probably know the saying by now;**

**Review if you loved it, review if you hated it, review if it was okay, to summarise, REVIEW!**

**I probably won't be updating for awhile, cause I was band from the Internet until the new INTERNET month comes back, not the normal one. Oopsies :/**

**Oh, if you'v sent in an OC, eventually your Pokemon will evolve into their final evolution UNLESS you tell me that you want them to stay the same.**

**Cheerios!**

**yesitsme123**


	4. A New Friend

**Hiya everyone!**

**Apparently I can upload stories, but only in the morning (now they tell me -.-).**

**I've written another story and it's called family! You can check it out if you want, no ones forcing you...**

**Today I shall attempt to do the impossible! I shall try to remove nail polish and write a chapter in the POV of a newborn Pokemon!**

***Crowd applauses***

**LETS GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

As we ran through this strange place, apparently called a city, I sit on my humans shoulder. I dig my claws in, hoping not to fall off. I watch as we run though this 'city' and wonder if my brother is okay. If he was sick, why wasn't I? We came from the same place, we were the same species and I was just minutes before him.

As we get closer to the red- roofed building, the doors seem to magically open. In my humans rush, she managed to scrape my shoulder against the shiny door. Ouch. Inside was a yellowish- orange floor, with a red and white pokeball on it. There was a blue table with orange and yellow chairs and a big screen with other humans talking to it.

Once we get to the counter, a lady with pink hair and an Audino greet us with worried faces. I return the glance. They say something, but I'm not really listening. I divert my attention to a white room just behind the counter. It is filled with shiny, metal and sharp things and it all looks scary. Instead of making myself nervous, I listen to the Audino which is just nodding her head to her humans commands.

"Is my brother going to be okay?" I try to ask bravely.

Surprised at the sudden attention, the Audino stares at me for a second. "You're brother will be fine, so don't worry about him. It may take a couple of days though so why don't you go and explore the city for a bit? It'll make you feel better," she replies smiling. And with that, I jump down off the desk and wander outside. I didn't even listen to what my human was saying to me.

Almost as soon as I get outside, a large, golden Ninetails comes to 'greet' me. Well it probably would have, as my conscience told me jump back and snarl. Which is what I did. Well I obviously don't seem too threatening. The Ninetails just grabbed me by the scruff, and carried my over to her trainer. I have just lost all of my dignity.

Before we reach the Ninetails' human, she lowers me down onto the ground. "My name is Amaterasu, But you can call my Am. What is your name?" This Pokemon seems kind, despite her appearance. She looked strong, and her pelt was beautiful.

"My name's Yuki!" I say enthusiastic ley Right now I want to be just like Amaterasu, even though she carried me around like a baby.

"What are you doing here, Yuki? Don't you have a trainer?" She asks questioningly.

I have to think about this. Does my human count? What if she didn't want me to battle? So does this mean she isn't my trainer? "No, I don't," I say confidently. What if she took me to her trainer? What if he caught me? That was obviously going to wait. She told me to follow her, and we went to watch a male human. He was speaking to a Froslass, which didn't seem too happy about being ordered around. It was pouting, though the human was keeping his cool.

"That's my trainer over there." She says, looking a little embarrassed.

"What, the one with the Froslass? Why isn't the Pokemon paying any attention to-" I cut myself off. Am was looking at the ground, not bothering to hide her discomfort. "Erm... Should we go over there?"

"No, no. We'll go to route two. Do you know the way?''

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I cut that short. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! But <strong>**that was surprisingly hard, but I did it. Even if it took me seven days.**

**I'm thinking of changing chapter one, but I don't know if I can do that. If I ever figure it out, stay tuned for that! Oh, and also I'm not sure if you can review that, so if you can't, just log out and do it anonymously. Smart, eh? **

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story. OC's are now closed, unless I said you could send one in (I'm looking at you fanficssuck and Jesspikapal).**

**I'm getting sick of that review line thingy, so just REVIEW DAMNIT! If you're going to review about the small sentences, don't. I meant to do that.**

**yesitsme123**


End file.
